Cloud Nine
by Doom Master 1990
Summary: When a homeless Scootaloo is rescued from the rain by a kind pony, they learn the value of truly close relationships. NOTE: This fic is based on an old theory that stated the author's belief that Scootaloo was homeless. I want you guys to judge me super hard on this, because I want to make it as good as possible.
1. The Lesson Begins

Cloud Nine

Author: Doom Master 1990

It was a dark and stormy day in Ponyville. Rain was scheduled to pour for the next few days. Everypony was snuggled up in their homes either reading a book, making cocoa, or just lazing about. Everypony, that is, except for one little filly…Scootaloo.

Scootaloo had no place to call her home. She had been alone for as long as she could remember. In truth, she couldn't even remember her parents' faces, or if they were even alive. She wondered if they left her intentionally or just lost her somewhere along the line. The only reason she had even survived this long in the first place was due to the fact she adapted to her surroundings after a short time on her own.

She was tucked in an alleyway, curled into a ball under an awning. As the rain fell like tears, Scootaloo laid on the small patch of grass under the awning, taking some small comfort in the fact she was somewhat protected from the gloomy precipitation, though she still could not form a smile because of her current predicament.

Thinking about all the other ponies at home with their families was dragging her spirit down. She wanted somepony to love her; to comfort her when she was crestfallen and frustrated. Was that too much to ask?

Little did she know, her prayers would be answered that day, for in another part of town, a stallion was taking a stroll in the rain. He had solid black fur, an extremely light blonde mane with a streak of black, and wore a black, long-sleeved jacket to cover his torso and forelegs.

The stallion had nowhere in particular to be. He was walking because he liked the rain. It brought him a deep sense of peace and tranquility. He walked for a long while until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. At first, it looked like an orange, but as he moved closer, he could see it wasn't an orange at all. It was a filly with orange fur and a mulberry mane. She was fast asleep.

The stallion couldn't help but wonder what she was doing out here. He began thinking to himself.

"(What's a filly doing sleeping outside in this weather: and why here of all places? Doesn't she know she could catch her death of cold in this weather?)"

Scootaloo was breathing softly in her sleep. She looked so peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"(She must be dreaming.)"

Scootaloo shifted her body, and for a moment, the stallion thought she would wake up. As it turns out, her body was just automatically repositioning itself into a more comfortable position.

The stallion wondered what he should do, and after a few minutes, he decided there was only one option. Gently picking her up and placing her on his back, the stallion quickly galloped away from the alley back to his home and placed her in his bed. He would wait outside until she woke up.

A few hours later, scootaloo awoke. At first her vision was blurry, but after rubbing her eyes, everything became clear. She was no longer sleeping in the grass, but in a bed.

"Am I still dreaming?" She asked herself out loud in a groggy tone.

She looked around for a minute and saw a table that had an envelope on it. After a while, she got out of the bed and grabbed the enveloped. She opened it to find a note.

The note read this;

"'Hello, I apologize if you're a little frightened by the change in scenery upon awakening. I found you sleeping outside and just couldn't leave you there to fall victim to illness. There was nowhere else to take you, so I placed you in my bed until you woke up. After you receive this note, please meet me outside. I'll be under the awning over the front door."

There was no name attached to the note. Scootaloo realized she was no longer sleeping. She had no idea what to make of the situation. She was well aware that she could be in danger, but her gut told her there was nothing to fear. After all, whoever responsible for carrying her here hadn't seemed to have caused her any harm yet, and even left a note apologizing for any worry they may have caused her.

After looking at the door for what seemed like an eternity, she decided to confront whoever was responsible for removing her from the alley. She walked over to the door and opened it, and was greeted by a stallion.

'Finally awake, sleepyhead?" He asked. His voice was deep, but soft and warm.

"Y-Yeah." She responded then yawned.

"Will you sit with me? I want to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay."

Scootaloo sat by him and waited for him to speak.

"My name is Harmonic Thrash."

Scootaloo found this name rather odd. She only knew a little about music, and harmonies were one of the concepts she didn't know yet. She was also unfamiliar with the term "thrash".

"Harmonic Thrash?"

"It's a musical name meaning to violently shake oneself to musical harmonies."

"Musical harmonies?"

Harmonic realized she didn't have a clue what harmonies meant in the musical sense yet.

"That's a term best saved for another conversation. Right now I want to ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay." She said reluctantly.

"It's alright. You don't have to have to answer any questions that make you uncomfortable. I just want to know a couple things so I can help you."

This filled Scootaloo with relief. She didn't want to bring up her parents right now.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Scootaloo."

"Scootaloo, this is my home. I brought you here to keep you from catching a nasty infection. I just hope I got you here in time."

"I feel fine. Thanks for helping me."

"There's no need to thank me. It's always been in my nature to help others. What were you doing in an alley anyway?"

Scootaloo began thinking about the alley. It was a painful thought for her to recollect. She shed a tear. Harmonic noticed Scootaloo had begun crying. Before another word could be spoken, he wrapped his forelegs around her. Scootaloo was shocked by his sudden jester, but the warmth of his jacket and the gentleness of his touch helped her regain some of her composure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that question to make you cry. I won't ask anything else right now."

"I-it's okay."

Harmonic released her from his embrace.

"Um…" Scootaloo began.

"What is it?" Harmonic asked.

"Can you move your mane out of your face? I want to see your eyes."

"Oh." He said, realizing he had forgotten to do that. He knew hiding his eyes when talking caused other ponies to feel anxious or offended because they couldn't read his expression very well. He complied with her request and swept his bangs back, revealing deep blue eyes and a genuinely friendly facial appearance.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." Scootaloo responded.

"Anyway, do you have somewhere you can go? There's no sense sleeping outside in this weather."

Scootaloo looked at the ground.

"No…"

"You mean you can't go home?"

"I…don't have a home."

Harmonic's eyes widened.

"You're homeless?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"Don't you have any friends or family you can stay with?"

"My friends are too busy to take care of me, and I don't even know where my parents are."

"I see…"

There was a long silence. Harmonic could see she was in need of a place to stay. After a few minutes had passed, he offered the best solution he could.

"How about you stay with me for a few days? After this weather clears, I can go to city hall and see if they can find a place for you."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Scootaloo asked.

"Taking care of other ponies is never any trouble. I devoted my life to helping others a long time ago."

Scootaloo nearly squeed at the idea of finally having a place to stay, if only for a little while. She couldn't help but hug the black stallion as an act of gratitude for his seemingly limitless kindness. Harmonic smiled and his eyes expressed deep, heartfelt emotion.

"Let's go inside." He said.

"Yeah." Scootaloo agreed.

Before entering, Scootaloo asked one more question.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"25." He replied.

"I'm 10." Scootaloo said.

"You're pretty tough, making it on your own at that age." He said with a smile.

The two ponies entered the house and shut the door. This was going to be an interesting few days for both of them.


	2. One Step Closer

Harmonic and Scootaloo were now sitting at a table. Harmonic had made them a couple sandwiches to munch on. He figured Scootaloo was starving at this point.

"This is so good!" Scootaloo said with delight.

"Only the best for company." Harmonic said with a smile.

"How'd you make this?"

"I use the freshest tomato, lettuce, and eggs on the market."

Scootaloo didn't say anything and continued eating her sandwich with a happy expression. Harmonic did the same, and for a few minutes, there was absolute quiet, save for the rain outside. After Harmonic finished his sandwich, he got up and stretched. He started pacing for a moment, trying to think of something to do. After all, going outside was definitely not an option, so he had to improvise.

It was then that Scootaloo noticed something strange…

"Where's your cutie mark!?"

Harmonic was taken aback by the sudden surprise of her voice and the shocked look on her face. He answered her question.

"I don't have one."

"But how!? Everypony I know except for Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle has one!"

"It's alright. Just calm down and I'll explain."

Scootaloo waited for his explanation, the look of shock still on her face.

"When most ponies get their cutie marks, there's usually some big event in their lives that happens. I never had such an event occur."

"So you're still waiting for yours?" Scootaloo asked, a little calmer now.

"Not exactly. I never had any interest in getting my cutie mark."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to pursue my own goals; not what a mark told me to chase after. A cutie mark does not define a pony. It simply tells them what they were already good at."

Scootaloo was so confused by this. Never had she met a pony that didn't want their cutie mark. She and her friends had been taunted for not having theirs, yet Harmonic was completely unfazed by the fact he still didn't have one.

"Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and I are picked on all the time for not having ours."

"Bullies, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess that means you go to school?"

"Mhm."

"That's good. At least you can rely on some of the skills you learn there. Anyway, don't pay too much mind to the bullies. They'll grow out of it in time. You can make the process quicker by showing them kindness."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It may take a while, but they'll bully you less the more you show them understanding of some kind. You can enlighten them."

"I'll give it a try, but I don't think it'll work."

"It will."

Harmonic thought for a moment, then asked Scootaloo a question.

"When did you start going to school anyway?"

"After I met Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. They told me I could have fun and learn a lot. I fall asleep in class sometimes though."

"I see. Well, at least you've had some positive influences in your life. That's good. Try a little harder to stay awake in class though, okay? Your subjects will prove more valuable than you think."

Scootaloo giggled.

"Okay." She said.

Harmonic went back to pacing. It was quiet for a little while. Harmonic was the first to break the silence this time.

"Hey, do you like music?"

"I love it! Especially rock!"

Harmonic went and turned on a radio on a desk in the corner. A flurry of loud, fast melodic riffs and harsh screams made their way to the ponies' ears. Scootaloo was completely unfamiliar with this type of music, so it gave her a bit of a start.

"That's so weird!"

Harmonic laughed and turned the radio off.

"Sorry. I get carried away when someone mentions rock. The type of rock I listen to is a sub-genre called metal. More specifically, this is extreme metal."

"Metal?"

Harmonic realized she probably hadn't heard of metal before. Not many ponies in Ponyville had.

"Metal is a style of rock music that combines heavy electric guitar riffs, hard-hitting drums, heavy bass, and various types of lyrics. Many extreme styles use growled or screamed vocals."

"How do they do that? Doesn't it hurt their voice?"

"It doesn't really hurt if you do it right. As for how it's done, well, that requires a rather lengthy explanation that I'll get into some other time. For now, let's just kick back and relax."

"Can you turn it back on? I want to hear a little more."

"Sure thing."

Harmonic turned the radio back on and lowered the volume.

For the next few hours, Harmonic and Scootaloo played some board and card games. Harmonic taught Scootaloo about expressing herself through creativity. He taught her about writing poetry, making art, writing fiction, and he said he'd teach her how to play instruments if she was interested.

Scootaloo told Harmonic about her adventures with her friends, and it was soon clear to him that she was particularly fond of one Pegasus; Rainbow Dash.

Before they knew it, it was nightfall.

"Wow. It's dark already? Guess we got caught up in the excitement. I think we should get some shut-eye."

"Yeah. I'm beat." Scootaloo said.

Harmonic grabbed a blanket off a chair and laid it neatly on the ground.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on a pallet." He said.

"Are you sure?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah. You need the comfort more than I do."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Scootaloo hopped onto the bed and got underneath the comforter. Just as Harmonic was about to blow out the candle and lay down on the pallet, Scootaloo asked him a question that would bring them one step closer to the conclusion of one of their greatest lessons.

"Um…If it's not too much trouble, could you…Tuck me in…?"

Harmonic stopped and turned around to face her, smiling as usual.

"Of course. It's no trouble at all."

He walked over to Scootaloo and tucked her in.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime."

Harmonic walked back to the candle and blew it out, then walked back to his pallet and lied down.

"Goodnight Scootaloo."

"Goodnight."

All was silent, and sleep soon overtook them.


	3. Wicked Countdown

Harmonic opened his eyes. It was still dark, and the rain slammed against the house even harder than it had the day before.

"Mm…What time is it?" He said in a groggy tone.

He got up and looked outside.

"Man, it's raining like there's no tomorrow."

He then noticed the young filly, who was still sleeping.

"Scootaloo…"

He walked over to Scootaloo and lightly nuzzled her cheek, careful not to wake her.

"Why in Equestria did I ju-"

He stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh…I think I understand."

He had already grown accustomed to having the filly in his home. He figured it was because they got along so well.

"Rest easy. You deserve it. I wish I could be there to take care of ponies like you forever…But my time is short. I hope to teach you the best I can before my time is over."

Harmonic went back and lied down on his pallet once again. He was no longer sleepy, and was lost in thought.

" _I hope she has fun later when she wakes up. I'll teach her a little about playing instruments. Maybe we'll play some video games after that_."

It was then Harmonic had an idea.

" _I forgot! She's a Pegasus, so maybe she'll want to do some flying. Good thing the room upstairs is mostly clear. She can fly up there_."

He looked over at the filly.

" _She's so brave. I remember when I was her age. I wasn't half as courageous as she is_. _I hope she lives a long and happy life. Celestia knows she deserves it."_

Harmonic moved his gaze back to the wall in front of him, sleepiness making a slight return.

" _I guess I'll go back to sleep. No sense wasting energy_."

Harmonic closed his eyes again. After a short time, he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

"mon…ic…"

"Hm…?"

"Harmonic?"

Harmonic opened his eyes slowly.

"Are you okay?" Scootaloo asked.

"Mm…What time is it?"

"It's around eight. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You looked kinda' weird in your sleep."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Your eyes were shut really tight. You looked like you were about to cry..."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Must've been a nightmare…"

A tear rolled down his cheek, but was unnoticed by Scootaloo.

"I thought older ponies didn't have nightmares."

Harmonic wiped the tear away, and then responded to Scootaloo.

"Who told you that?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"I see…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Listen Scootaloo, don't let everything Rainbow says be the example you follow. I know the type of personality she possesses. She tries to act tough, but she has her own struggles."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've met enough ponies to know the type. They don't want to admit their own fears and insecurities."

"Oh…"

The two sat in silence for a while. It was as if Scootaloo knew what he meant, even if the words sounded nonsensical. Harmonic broke the silence to change the topic.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I'm kinda' hungry."

"I gotcha' covered."

Harmonic went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, milk, and cereal.

"Breakfast of warriors. Am I right," He said.

Scootaloo laughed at this. One of Harmonic's best qualities was his ability to make anything sound epic. This wasn't even a warm up for him.

"Yeah. We can battle evil wizards after we eat," Scootaloo responded, still cracking up.

"Oh! I almost forgot the toa-, I mean, mighty shield!"

Scootaloo laughed uncontrollably at the idea of toast being used to fend off evil wizards. Harmonic poured them both bowls of cereal and put the bread in the toaster.

"That should do it. Let's go ahead and eat our cereal while we wait on the toast."

"Okay."

They sat down and started eating breakfast. Harmonic decided to ask about the day's planned activities.

"So, what kind of music do you want to practice today?"

"Rock, silly!"

Harmonic laughed.

"I know that, but what kind of rock? Hard rock, metal, punk…?"

"What's punk?"

"Punk is a genre of rock that's known for its faster playing speeds, aggressive nature and general loudness."

"That sounds cool!"

"Trust me, it is. After that, we can play some video games, and you can do some flying."

Scootaloo stopped as she was about to place another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. She frowned.

"Hey, why the long face?"

"I…can't fly."

"Hm?"

"I don't know how to fly yet."

"Oh…Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Rainbow Dash teaches me a little from time to time."

"That's cool. You can also practice upstairs. All that's up there anyway is my instruments and my games."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"You keep thanking me like that and I'll have to cook a turkey," He joked.

This made Scootaloo giggle.

"You think that's funny? That's nothin'. I've got more where that came from."

"Why do you like to make jokes so much?" Scootaloo asked.

"Life would seem pretty bleak without humor, don't ya' think?"

"Bleak?"

"Yeah. It would look sad all the time."

"Oh." She replied with a frown.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just eat so we can have fun."

"Okay."

* * *

Scootaloo ate in silence after the end of the conversation. Thinking about sadness wasn't doing much good for her spirit. This didn't go unnoticed by Harmonic. After they finished eating, he led her upstairs.

"This is my practice room. I'm going to get some more equipment so I can start recording soon."

"What should I play first?"

"I think you should practice the drums first. I want you to get a feel for the set and see how playing the drums helps when you're feeling sad or angry."

"It does?"

"Yeah. I've been playing for years. It's kept my spirits up during hard times."

Scootaloo looked at the drum set. It was a modest size, perfect for both beginners and seasoned players.

"Should I start playing now?"

"Yeah. Don't be afraid to play as fast and loud as you want. Just make sure you stretch and hit each piece one at a time first, so you'll be warmed up and feel used to the set. I'm going to go get a friend and come right back here. Will you be okay here alone for a few minutes?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

Harmonic left the room, and a few moments later, Scootaloo heard the front door open and then close again. She decided to stretch out like Harmonic suggested. She then sat down on the throne.

"Where are the sticks?"

She looked around quickly and saw they were already on one of the drums; the floor tom to be precise.

"Okay, now to hit each piece."

Scootaloo hit the crash cymbal first. She flinched in surprise at the loudness of it. She had been around drums before, but not this close. Most of the cymbals she'd heard weren't usually that loud anyway. After regaining her composure, she hit the other pieces, one at a time. She quickly learned what sound each piece produced, and started thinking of various combinations of sounds that she felt would work well together.

"Okay, let's try the bottom drum."

She pressed her hoof down on the kick drum pedal. The drum itself had a deep, powerful tone.

"Hm…"

Scootaloo hit the crash cymbal, and then quickly switched to the hi-hat cymbal, which was still open. Before she knew it, she was playing a 4/4 pattern. She played with such vigor and intensity. It felt natural to her. Half an hour later, Harmonic returned, followed by a white female Pegasus with a long, brown mane and a teardrop cutie mark. They headed upstairs, where Scootaloo was jamming. Both their mouths stood agape when they saw how skilled she'd already become.

"Wow. You're already playing patterns it took me weeks to master."

"Woah! You scared me." Scootaloo said

"Sorry."

Scootaloo looked at the Pegasus beside Harmonic. She stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi! I'm Scootaloo."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Atmospheric, Atmospheric Doom." The white Pegasus said sweetly, a smile on her face.

Scootaloo was again confused by a strange name, but decided not to ask about it.

"This is my friend. She plays bass."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Harmonic told me he was teaching you to play, and wanted me to come over so we could practice together."

"Seemed like a good idea. It'll give you the experience of playing as part of a band."

Scootaloo was excited to play now. Making music was something that had always appealed to her.

"Can we start playing now?"

"Sure thing."

Harmonic and Atmospheric grabbed their instruments, and the raw power of punk began to flood the room.


	4. Gone

Chapter 4: Gone

… _Six months later…_

Snow was falling outside. The wind was ice cold. Hearth's Warming was only a few days away. Rainbow Dash had taken Scootaloo shopping. Harmonic and Atmospheric had stayed behind. A grim reality was setting in for both of them. They didn't have much time left.

"Atmospheric?"

"Yeah?"

"I can feel it creeping up on us like a shadow."

"I feel it too. We'll be gone soon."

"Are you scared?"

"No. Are you?"

"Not really. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I know. We just have to accept what we can't change."

"Do you think Scootaloo will be okay?"

"I believe she will."

"I want to make a song for her."

"I think that would be the best thing you could give to her."

"Let's go record it now. I don't want to write anything down."

Atmospheric nodded and they both headed upstairs.

* * *

Scootaloo and Rainbow dash were walking through the aisles of the store. This place was huge. It was even bigger than town hall. They were having a conversation about the changes that had taken place over the last six months.

"So Scoots, what's been up on your end?"

"I've just been at home with dad mostly."

"Since when did you start calling him dad?"

"I don't know. It just kind of happened. I guess I got so used to him taking care of me that I started calling him dad."

"I gotcha'. He been helping you with flying practice too?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"He seems a little different than he used to be though."

"Different? What do ya' mean?"

"He's a lot quieter now. He doesn't say anything unless someone talks to him. Atmospheric is like that now too."

"Sometimes ponies like a little quiet. No harm in that."

"You're probably right. It's a little scary sometimes though."

"Don't worry about it. He'll be back to his old self at some point."

"What about you Rainbow Dash? Anything new?"

"Not really. Just been doing some reading."

"Yeah. I guess it's a little cold to fly outside right now."

"Yep. By the way scoots, I think you need a haircut. Your mane is starting to grow over your eyes."

"I don't really want a haircut Rainbow Dash. I kind of like it. It makes me look more mysterious."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Whatever you say, kid."

"By the way, are you going to be at the Hearth's Warming Eve party at town hall?"

"Yeah. You guys goin'?"

"I think so."

"Sweet. I guess that's where I'll see you next. I'm not doin' anything else until then."

"Neither am I."

The two continued talking as they walked through the aisles. Meanwhile, Harmonic and Atmospheric had finished recording.

* * *

"May god have mercy on our souls."

Atmospheric had nothing to say in response. Harmonic turned towards her.

"Let's make the party at town hall as memorable for her as we can."

Atmospheric nodded, and they both went quiet. Several hours later, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo returned to Harmonic's house.

"Thanks for taking her out. It meant a lot to her and us," Harmonic told Rainbow Dash.

"No problem."

"I guess we'll see you at the party then?"

"Yeah. It's gonna' be awesome!"

Rainbow Dash turned to head home, but stopped and turned back around, her look more serious and concerned than before.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Scoots said you've been kind of quiet lately. Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind for a few months now."

"It's cool. I was wondering what was up is all."

"Listen. I'm going to need to speak with you at the party. There's something I need to ask you."

Rainbow felt uneasy, but courteously replied and left. After she left, Harmonic turned to Scootaloo.

"Sweetie, come here."

"What's up dad?"

Harmonic wrapped Scootaloo in a tight embrace. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I know I haven't been the most attentive father lately. Just know I love you with all my heart, and I'll spend the rest of our time together making it right."

Atmospheric watched as the scene played out before her. She smiled. This was the uplifting spirit that dwelled within her and Harmonic at work, and she knew it.

* * *

… _December 24_ _th_ _, the night of the party…_

"Hey guys! You made it," Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Harmonic replied.

"Hey Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said with joy.

"Hey squirt. How's it hangin'?"

"It's going good!"

"Glad to hear it."

"Scootaloo," Harmonic interjected, "I need to talk to Rainbow Dash alone for a minute. Wait here for me or Atmospheric, okay sweetie?"

"Okay dad."

"Let's go outside Rainbow."

"Alright."

Harmonic and Rainbow went outside of town hall.

"I want you to listen very closely to what I'm about to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"I and Atmospheric won't be here much longer."

"Why?"

"It's not our choice. It just kind of worked out that way."

"What about the kid? That's your daughter in there, right?"

"Blood relation or not, that little girl brought me back from the edge of despair. She will always be family to me."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Over the course of time we've been together, I've come to realize how much she cares about you."

"Me?"

"That's right. You were the one she looked up to the most."

"Why me, though?"

"I dunno. Guess you always seemed strong and determined to her, and she admired that."

"Wait…What are you getting at anyway?"

"Scootaloo can't come with us where we're going. I want you to take her in."

"What!?"

"That's right. I believe you can do it."

"But…I've never taken care of a filly before."

"Lots of parents would tell you it's about helping them with homework and taking care of them, but it goes beyond that."

"Beyond?"

"I've come to learn the secret of caring for others. Love unconditionally. That's what she needs. I know you're more than capable of giving unconditional love to her."

"How could you possibly know that when we barely know each other?"

"Easy. Underneath that tough attitude lies a heart of gold. The older I got, the easier it was for me to see through outward appearances."

"…"

"Just take some time to think it over, okay? I need to get back inside. I have a transgression to atone for now."

Harmonic went back inside town hall, leaving Rainbow confused.

"How could he put so much faith in me? I don't get it."

Rainbow snapped herself out of it. She needed to get back inside too. It was cold out.

* * *

After the party was over, Harmonic, Atmospheric, Scootaloo, and Rainbow Dash all left together. They were laughing their flanks off, and Scootaloo was riding on Harmonic's back. Once they reached Harmonic's house, Atmospheric and Scootaloo went inside. Harmonic stayed behind briefly to say one more thing to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, before you go, I have one more thing to tell you?"

"…What is it?"

"I believe in you, even if you find it hard to believe in yourself right now."

With that, Harmonic went inside as well. Rainbow was feeling highly emotional at this point. Something felt like it was stirring; something that felt like it had been there all along, but had been lying dormant up until now. She headed home with a new determination. She had been entrusted with that filly's life, and she wasn't going to let the one who entrusted it to her down.

* * *

… _December 31_ _st_ _, the final day…_

One week after Hearth's Warming, It was finally time. The end was near for Harmonic and Atmospheric.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I guess all we can do now is pray."

"Did you leave the envelope for Scootaloo?"

"…Yeah…"

"Don't be sad, okay? We want to leave this place better off."

"I know."

Just then, they heard a knock at the door.

"Is that you Rainbow Dash," Harmonic asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Come in."

Rainbow Dash did as she was instructed.

"It's time. Please play this in the stereo for her as soon as she wakes up."

Harmonic gave Rainbow Dash the envelope. There was a tape inside. Rainbow Dash wanted to question it, but decided against it.

"…Alright."

Harmonic looked at the filly that was sleeping on his bed.

"Goodbye…"

With those last words, Harmonic and Atmospheric left the house and vanished into the endless open field. Rainbow felt enraged inside. Scootaloo was going to be completely heartbroken. All she could do now was wait for the sleeping filly to rise. About an hour later, it all came full circle.

"Rainbow Dash, is that you," Scootaloo managed to ask through a groggy voice.

"Yeah kid, it's me."

"Where's dad?"

"He's gone. He wanted you to hear this…"

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"He can't be here anymore. He wanted me to play this for you."

"I don't understand."

"Just listen."

Rainbow dash put the tape in the stereo near one of the walls. A message began playing.

* * *

" _Scootaloo, if you're hearing this, that means I'm not with you anymore. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't bear to see the pain this scenario was going to cause you. I've instructed Rainbow Dash to play this message for you. Atmospheric is here with me. We wanted to let you know that we love you. To us, you were the daughter we never had. We've recorded a special song for you on this tape. It's something to remember us by. Please be strong for us. We love you. Goodbye…"_

After the message, the song began.

* * *

" _SO LONG AGO IT SEEMS SINCE YOU KISSED OUR WOUNDS! I COULD NOT SEE PAST THE DARK! MY DAYS WERE FILLED WITH DISAPPOINTMENT IN MYSELF FOR NEVER ADDING UP! YOU CAME AND TOOK US…To a place where we could live in peace._

 _YOU GAVE US STRENGTH BEYOND MEASURE! WE WILL NEVER FORGET THE HEART WITHIN YOU! WE LOVE YOU, AND WE MISS YOU! WE'LL STAY BY YOU IN SPIRIT UNTIL THE VERY END…And forever after._

 _WE'VE REACHED THE END HERE! I'M SORRY FOR THIS ALL!_

 _GONE!_

 _THIS WON'T ALL BE FOR NOTHING! I PROMISE WE'LL FIGHT TO FIND OUR WAY BACK TO YOU!_

 _WE WILL FIND A WAY!_

 _Our hearts rest with you now! Find the strength within to grow!_

 _GOODBYE!_

 _GOOD-BYE!_

 _GONE!_

 _SO SORRY!_

 _GONE!…"_

* * *

The song faded out. Scootaloo was sobbing now. She couldn't understand what had happened, and Rainbow Dash was just as lost in the dark as her.

"Don't worry Scoots…It'll be alright," Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo as she wrapped a foreleg around her.

Truthfully, Rainbow Dash wasn't sure either, but she knew the two now lost souls in that recording were counting on her.

"Come on Scoots. Let's go home."

The two ponies exited the house. Everything about it felt distant now. It felt like shadows were ready to devour everything inside. It was empty now. No memories, no dreams; nothing.

This was the end…Or…Was it?


	5. At The End of it All

Chapter 5: At The End of it All

* * *

… _Ten years later…_

A long time has passed since Harmonic and Atmospheric disappeared. The day Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash left that empty house behind, a new force began to stir within the orange filly; a force of incredible emotion and creativity. When she wasn't at school, she was in her room drawing, writing, or making music. Now that she was a fully grown mare, she'd gained a reputation around Cloudsdale and Ponyville. Her emotional style of creativity appealed to many who'd been experiencing tough times. It gave them someone to relate to and a way to escape from whatever was troubling them. Scootaloo had produced several demos in her room during the first few years with Rainbow Dash. Most of them were produced in the hardcore and early metalcore styles, but a couple of her very early ones saw experimentation with slower tempos and a thicker, doomier type of sound. Her drawings contained dark backgrounds and characters that often appeared to be low in spirits. After her skills had matured, she drew portraits of Atmospheric and Harmonic, so she could have something else to remember them by. Her writings often pertained to personal struggle. In her teen years, she deviated from those types of writings a bit and got involved with romantic literature. However, after she graduated high school, she compared the relatability of her romantic writing with her introspective writing and left the romance genre behind to fully pursue writing about internal conflict. Currently, she was focused on recording a full-length hardcore album.

* * *

" _Like a feral animal, I'm placed into a cage! I'll save myself from death's grip! My will will never fail me! I just don't die! For them I live! Find the magic in everyday life!_

 _I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!_

 _The will to live, I give myself! I will not fear!_

 _I WILL NOT FALTER!"_

* * *

*knock knock knock*

Scootaloo stopped recording and opened her bedroom door.

"Hey Scootaloo. You okay?"

"Yeah Rainbow Dash, I'm fine."

"You sounded pretty good."

"Thanks. "

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Sure thing."

"I have to go to the market to pick up a few things, but I'm not really feeling up to it. Can you go instead?"

"Yeah. I could probably use a little time out of the house anyway."

"Guess it's a win-win then."

Rainbow Dash handed Scootaloo a list of things to purchase from town.

"Milk, eggs, and tomatoes are on the list, huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It just reminded me of when I first met Harmonic. He was a killer comedian. He used to pretend toast was an anti-spell shield."

"Sounds like he had a knack for it."

"He did. It's because of him that I've spent so much time in here working."

"He did the same thing, didn't he?"

"Yeah. The more I think about it, the more it seems like his heart was breaking every day. I just never noticed I guess."

"Don't think too much about it Scootaloo. It'll just lead to your own heartache."

"You going soft on me, Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said in a joking manner.

"I guess I was never as tough as I thought. He somehow saw right through me."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He knew me so well it was scary."

"To tell you the truth, I picked up that same ability when I got a little older. All that emotion I put into my work sort of spilled over into my everyday being, and I was able to tell what someone was like by talking to them."

"He'd be proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Anyway, you should get moving. The store's only open so late."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you when I get home."

Scootaloo left her house. She pulled two earbuds from her hoodie and placed them into her ears, and then she spread her wings and flew below Cloudsdale at top speed. Ponyville hadn't changed much over the last ten years, at least in terms of the structures that occupied it, but the ponies that lived there possessed a new fighting spirit. There hadn't been any attacks on the town since the last attempt all those years ago. The inhabitants had swiftly dealt with the situation and sealed away the one responsible.

* * *

"Okay, finally here. This won't take long."

Scootaloo shopped around for about fifteen minutes before purchasing the items she needed.

"Alright, time to go home."

"Not without saying hi to a couple old friends."

Scootaloo turned to the direction of the voice. Her jaw practically dropped when she saw who it was.

"Dad? Atmospheric? Is it really you?"

"I promised you didn't I? I told you we'd be back."

Scootaloo couldn't find the words to say. After all this time, they were finally back.

"You just gonna' stand there, or are you gonna' give your old man a hug?"

Scootaloo ran up to Harmonic and embraced him. His black jacket was as warm as she remembered.

"Where have you guys been? I was worried sick about you."

"To be completely honest, we don't know what happened either. After we left, we blacked out. Next thing we know, we're back in town and ten years have already come and gone."

"Wait, you mean you haven't even been aware of anything until now?"

"That's right," Atmospheric said.

"How's that even possible? Were you in a coma or something?"

"That's the only thing that makes sense," Harmonic replied, "but it's really strange. We didn't wake up in a hospital or anything. We were outside."

"Like how you found me?"

"Something like that, except we weren't in an alley. We were out in the open."

"That's pretty weird."

"I agree."

"You've made a name for yourself while we've been away," Atmospheric stated.

"That's right," Harmonic said, "We asked around about you, and we found out you've been quite the busy beaver."

"What can I say? I learned from you, didn't I?"

"That's true."

"Hey, can you guys wait here for a minute? I want to get Rainbow Dash."

"Sure thing."

Scootaloo turned towards the direction of Cloudsdale and flew off with her groceries. It wasn't long before she got home.

"Rainbow Dash."

"You're back already? That was quick."

"Two ponies are waiting for us back at the market."

"What?"

"You'll recognize them when you see them."

Rainbow Dash was confused for a minute, but then it hit her.

"It's them!?"

Scootaloo nodded.

"No way! I thought they were gone for good!"

"So did I, but he kept his promise after all."

"That's right. He said they'd find a way back in that song, didn't he?"

"Yeah. They were apparently in some weird type of coma or something."

"A coma? Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Okay, this is freaky. We need to go see them now."

Scootaloo nodded and both of them flew out the door. After a few minutes, they were back at the market.

* * *

"So it IS you guys. Where the heck have you been?"

"It's like we told Scootaloo. We have no idea what happened. We just opened our eyes and we were back here."

"That's crazy."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, what's been up with you? You look stronger than ever."

"Guess you haven't heard I've become a wonderbolt yet, huh?"

"I knew you had it in you."

"Oh really?"

"And what's that supposed to mean," Harmonic said in a joking tone.

"Nothing. Just talking about your freaky psychic thing."

"Yeah, I so have mystical abilities," He replied as he laughed.

"Why don't we take a walk," Atmospheric suggested.

"I'm down with that," Harmonic replied.

The four began walking away from the store.

"Dad?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I've been trying to figure out why I changed so much. I didn't even know the types of creations that I make existed until you showed me. After you left, I made them all the time. Can you tell me why?"

"You found the real you, the version of yourself that wasn't limited by the restraints of blind optimism. You realized that it was okay to feel sad and angry as long as you knew how to properly manage those feelings. Your creations are the result of that realization, just like mine."

"It's been kind of scary."

"I know, but it's okay. Just like I promised you I would be back, I promise you now that I will never let anything bad happen to you. This time, I believe I'm here for good."

The determination of the stallion she called her father brought a smile to Scootaloo's face and a warmth to her heart. Now she could rest easy. The pain was all over.

The End…


	6. Special Thanks

Special Thanks

Hey guys. It's Doom Master here. I just wanted to write a list of people to thank so I give proper credit to everyone. First off, I want to start by thanking Have Heart, The Automata, End This Day, Cast From Eden, Misery Signals, and every other hardcore and metalcore band that put their hearts and souls into their music. Their music inspired me to write a story that placed genuinely deep emotion into something that was not usually very emotional, and I'm forever grateful to them for producing the honest, emotional styles of hardcore and metal that they have. Secondly, I want to thank my brother, who convinced me writing this story wasn't a waste of time. There were times during the writing process where I doubted whether what I was doing was worth sharing, and he gave me the extra push I needed to complete this project. It's also because of him that I've begun work on a different sort of story, Powerpuff X.

Lastly, I want to thank all of you, the readers who made this possible. Without my desire to connect with people on an emotional level, I wouldn't have even begun this project. You all played an important role in this, and I thank you for your time and patience. So long for now, and I'll see you guys on my next story.


End file.
